


Sweet Boy

by queen_tommo



Series: One Direction Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's wanted to meet Zayn's parents forever.<br/>Zayn finally gives in.<br/>It goes much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

ayn had been absolutely terrified when Liam said he wanted to meet his parents, and even more so for Liam to actually meet his parents because. Like. Well. This wasn't exactly a normal situation.

What if Liam felt uncomfortable? What if he felt betrayed that Zayn never said anything, just kept it all bottled up and decided to storm away and that would mark the end of the nicest relationship he's ever had? He would cry, no doubt about it, but no way in Hell would he tell a soul, as usual.

Now, Liam sits in front of his parents, his short brown hair ruffled slightly by the breeze. Zayn stares at his fists nervously, sometimes allows his glare to deviate to his lap but ends up back on his hands before a few seconds crawl away. What is running through Liam's head? He hasn't said anything. Oh, no.

Zayn is just about to grab his boyfriend's arm and say, "Li, let's go," with a shaky, shamed voice, when he hears Liam speak.

"Hello."

He's looking straight ahead, a pleasant smile on his warm face. He says, "I wish I'd brought something, y'know, but. I promise I will next time."

Next time. There's going to be a next time?

Zayn uncurls his fists, shifts so his back isn't to his parents, isn't to Liam. He's holding his breath every few moments, unhealthy but necessary.

"I'm Liam. I'm your son's boyfriend. He's a really wonderful boy, y'know. You did an amazing job."

Is he really hearing this? Perhaps he fainted and is dreaming, is imagining a flawless boyfriend and a flawless evening. God, please don't let him be dreaming. How sick.

"I really, really love him. I'd hate to talk your ear off about how much I do, but I could if I wanted to. All our mates said I could. And I'm so thankful he's here with me."

Liam's hand is warm when it takes his, warm and comforting and nearly causes tears to spill. What a soft soul Zayn is. God, he loves Liam.

"You raised a good one. He's such a sweet boy."

Liam's such a sap. Zayn doesn't want to cry. He's done enough of that in his lifetime. Oh. He just might. He doesn't want to. It's cold and Liam's warm and he doesn't want to cry.

"I love him. God, I just-I love you so much, Zee."

He's facing Zayn now, sympathy washing over his face. Another reason Zayn never said a thing. He never wanted a relationship built on pity. But this…he wants Liam's sympathy. He wants Liam so bad.

"I love you so much, Liam, God," are the first words Zayn says all afternoon, and he can't even say those without choking. Liam pulls his boy into a hug, careful not to bump Zayn's parents. That would be rude. That would be so rude.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, Zayno," Liam says quietly, not wanting to shatter the air. He knows that with every tattoo, every life choice, Zayn thinks otherwise, but he's wrong. He's so wrong. His parents would be in love. They would. "I'm proud of you. You're so strong."

Who wouldn't dissolve into tears after that? Christ. He loves  
Liam. He made the right choice. He made the best choice. Why was he afraid? He loves Liam.

"Wait, wait." He pulls away from Zayn for a moment, turns back to Zayn's parents. He places a tender touch to each stone, biting his lip, overwhelmed with emotion. "I'm glad I finally met you," he all but whispers, Zayn hanging onto his free hand. "I'm sorry we aren't face to face but. Um. Thank you. For. Y'know. Zayn. He's a wonderful one."

On the way home, Zayn is all cried out, so he's able to say into Liam's chest, "They'd think you're a sweet boy, too. They'd love you, Liam," without a hiccup.

And God, he's never meant anything more.

And he thinks the sudden bout of sunshine as it sets is his parents' way of agreeing with him.


End file.
